


Saint Patrick's Day

by VisualStain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisualStain/pseuds/VisualStain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was honestly surprised and disappointed with the lack of people wearing green today so I decided to write this short little thing to celebrate St. Paddy's Day. After all when I think of Ireland the first thing that comes to mind (after potatoes and my family) is faeries. One more faerie thing left to post!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Patrick's Day

There are many days over the course of the year during which the boundaries between the worlds are the thinnest. Samhain, the two solstices, and the two equinoxes are the most popular.

Perhaps one of the least recognized, at least by the humans, is Saint Patrick’s Day.

While on this day the humans come out to revel in their heritage and drink copious amounts of green colored beer and other alcoholic beverages, they are not the only ones. The Fair-Folk also come out to enjoy the day in their own, mischievous, way.

Numerous pranks, dangerous and otherwise, are caused by the Fae, for it is their greatest form of entertainment. Although on all other days the boundaries between the worlds are blurred, it is on the day of Saint Patrick in which the inhabitants of both cross.

Humans, both children and adults, find themselves being led to the forest to attend Faerie parties. Meanwhile the Fae decide to revel in the drunkenness of human celebrations. Perhaps out of all the days in the year, this is the one in which the most Fair-Folk walk amongst the mortals.

For you see, that person next to you in the bar. Yes! That one there, guzzling one green drink after another. That’s a Faerie. Those two people outside, fighting each other blow to blow, they are Fae as well. And those two kissing on the other side of the bar, well, only one of them is Fae. The other is a human. You understand my point.

It is like this in every bar on Saint Patrick’s Day, with Fair-Folk and humans mingling together.

After all, it is an Irish holiday, and Faeries need to celebrate their heritage too.


End file.
